


Cafune

by evakuality



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, small appearance by the boy squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: promoted on tumblr: cafune - the act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you loveOr, the one in which Matteo gets irritated but finds playing with David's hair soothes him.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Cafune

Matteo flings the controller away in disgust, scowling at the screen which shows his shamefully low score. Jonas laughs as he sweeps in and grabs it before it hits the floor, crowing his enthusiastic approval of himself as he does so. Abdi is pumping his controller above his head in victory, Carlos is shoving his head excitedly and yelling at Abdi’s surprising win, tipping him over and onto Matteo. 

All around it’s cacophony.

Matteo glances at the screen once more, sees the numbers blinking there, advertising his loss. It’s not even really his fault, Matteo thinks grumpily as he pushes Abdi away, eyes sliding sideways to where David is sitting. He’s curled up in the corner of the couch, his eyes alight and his laugh ringing out easily as he watches the boys. It’s not often that he joins in these games, and when he does he seldom actually plays, preferring to watch the others wreak carnage on each other.

And that’s all totally fine, in Matteo’s opinion. He’s allowed to just sit there, making snarky comments and enjoying the whole thing in his own way. The only problem is that he’s distracting in the worst possible way when he does so, his voice perfectly calculated to draw Matteo’s attention when he speaks. That’s something he tends to do fairly often when the games get intense, which they seem to always do. So Matteo hardly ever does well when he’s there, and David never believes the tales of his prowess at any of these games. But usually… usually Matteo’s good at this one, usually he at least beats Abdi. David at least knows he can play this game.

Usually.

As if Matteo’s look has conjured him, David looks back over at him. His eyes, which have been dancing as he cheered Abdi on, now take on a softer look. It’s filled with fondness, used as he is to Matteo’s grumpiness when he loses this way. It’s obvious that he can see the way the loss stabs at Matteo, even as he tries to hide it behind a cheerful volley of banter about how Abdi is just ‘lucky’ this time, and he’ll be ‘back on top’ during their next encounter. Matteo’s lips twitch, quirking upwards at the look in David’s eyes and he shrugs, acknowledging his own irritation.

He lifts his brows in invitation, opens an arm out in the hopes that David will get it and snuggle in closer. David’s smile widens and he tilts his head in the way Matteo knows means he’s teasing, making some gentle fun of Matteo and his clinginess. But there’s no sting in it because he’s already moving, sliding over so he can tuck himself in against Matteo’s chest, humming softly as they reconnect this way. Because he’s actually not better at the clingy thing, even if he manages to hide it from other people more easily.

“You okay?” David whispers once he’s settled, quietly enough that no-one else will be able to hear, voice ghosting over the skin of Matteo’s neck and making him shiver pleasantly.

“Mmmmm,” Matteo says, wriggling so he can tuck his own head down on top of David’s. They both know he’s lying if he suggests he doesn’t get competitive and annoyed when he doesn’t quite win, but they also both know it doesn’t last long. So the noncommittal hum makes David laugh; he knows this is a fleeting flash in the pan, knows that he’ll be over it within moments.

The laugh calls Jonas’s attention to them, though, and he rolls his eyes. “You can never stay any distance from each other, huh?”

Matteo shrugs, unconcerned. David moves, shuffles so that he’s pressed closer if that’s even possible. Matteo can tell without looking that his reaction is to dive even deeper into the moment, can picture the look on his face as he probably holds Jonas’s eyes while he does it. David has never been one to let people dictate what he should do, and these types of comments tend to bring out the worst of his petty side and makes him play up to whatever has been said. Not that Matteo’s complaining; in fact, if Jonas keeps saying stuff like that for the rest of time, he’s not going to complain.

Of course, it does also make David’s hair brush against Matteo’s cheek in a way that’s just a little too tickly for his comfort. So he brushes it away and down, wiping the strands down so they’re out of the way and running his fingertips over David’s hairline in the process. The resulting humming purr is so charming that Matteo does it again, looking down to see what effect he’s having.

The corner of David’s lip is tilted up and his eyes flutter closed at each soft touch. Matteo can feel the involuntary twitch of his own lips as he watches, fingers starting to tangle in the dark strands as they move from slight brushes of the hairline to actually running through David’s hair. He’s always loved this, the feeling of that hair under his fingers, and the way David seems to enjoy it, tilting his head into the feeling and pressing closer. 

It makes Matteo feel weightless when David does this to him, and it feels good to be able to reciprocate, feels good that he can produce those same feelings in David as well. Matteo knows he should be more focused on everyone else, should care which of Carlos and Abdi is going to win the next round of the game that’s starting up in the periphery of his thoughts, but he’s too focused on watching David.

David’s watching the boys, though. Matteo can feel the way his body tenses as he snorts quietly every now and then as he listens to the other boys, but he can also tell that David’s focus is mostly on him. He’s still humming softly, quietly enough that only Matteo can hear him, drawing them both more tightly into their own little bubble. He turns his head a little, kissing David’s hair, eliciting a querying murmur as his fingers stop moving, remaining wrapped around the strands while he does so. Matteo laughs softly, then lets his fingers start up their rhythmic slide through David’s hair again.

He keeps it up, enjoying listening to David’s soft appreciative noises while he finally tunes into what the other boys are doing. He’s just in time to watch Carlos sneak a victory away from Abdi and the resulting chaotic screaming and finger pointing. He laughs along with everyone else, but his fingers never stop their quiet twirling in David’s hair, and he feels content. The connection with David has settled his earlier grumpiness, and he’s able to enjoy the banter now, joining in by pointing out Abdi’s flaws in the round.

Matteo’s offered the controller again, but declines, preferring to stay where he is, fingers running circles in David’s hair, soothing himself as much as it soothes David. He catches a smug and knowing look that passes between Jonas and Carlos, and their pointed comments about him ‘not wanting to lose again,’ but Matteo just rolls his eyes and carries on with the gentle rhythm of his fingers in David’s hair. David’s warm body, and the feeling of connection through his fingers, is more than enough to take any sting out of the things they’re saying.

He’s content, David’s content, and nothing else can affect that. Not even the chaos surrounding them.


End file.
